Say It
by NutPea16
Summary: Naruto will try anything to get Sasuke to say a certain phrase . . . Even if it means scaring him a little. NaruSasu Don't like Yaoi, don't read x Review nicely please ('3')b *chuu*


Say it

"Teme!" Shouted Naruto,

"Usuratonkatchi!" Yelled Sasuke,

They both stood there, breathing heavily and glaring intently at each other.

"Just say it, teme!" Ordered Naruto, "I'm pretty sure the whole town has heard your voice by now. They know who you belong to." He smirked,

Sasuke looked him up and down then did his famous "Hn." And walked off.

"O-Oi bastard! Whaddaya mean 'Hn' huh?" Naruto called after him.

-BREAK-BREAK-

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, filled with thoughts of Sasuke. If he won't say it then I'm going to make him say it.

With this thought in his head, he happily trotted to Ichiraku's to fill his stomach ready for tonight's activities.

-BREAK-BREAK-

Sasuke walked into his house and immediately felt that something was wrong.

"Who's there?" He asked, on guard.

A deep chuckle was heard behind him, "No need to panic, Sasu-Chan."

All that Sasuke could see next . . . Was darkness.

-BREAK-BREAK-

Sasuke opened his boys but he still couldn't see anything.

"Whoever you are! Take this blindfold of off me now!" He yelled,

That deep chuckle was heard again then he felt someone stroke the inside of his thigh. He came to the realization that he was naked and tried to cover himself but he noted that his legs were tied to bed, he was spread eagle in front of the stranger and he became flushed with embarrassment.

"No need to panic, Sasu-Chan" the low voice repeated.

"Why are doing this?" Sasuke asked,

"To prove a point to you," the voice replied.

Sasuke thought that the stranger was familiar but he couldn't quite place who it was.

He felt a wet muscles

tease his left nipple, causing him to arch his back.

"S-Stop th-that" he lamely ordered,

A sharp nip made him cry out in pain mixed with pleasure.

"Ah! No . . . Please" he whimpered,

The stranger blew on the abused nub as an apology, making it protrude even more. He moved to the other one and began circling his tongue around the erected nipple. Sasuke was squirming in pleasure and he muttered "M-More" before he could stop himself.

He felt the stranger smirk against his chest,

"As you wish," He began a slow, torturous trail down to fully erected shaft, nestled between Sasuke's legs. The stranger used his finger and dipped it into the small opening at the tip, causing Sasuke to hiss.

"You like a bit of pain, don't you?" The man asked, his sensual voice making Sasuke harden even more.

"S-Stop," Sasuke pleaded, "Ah, please. I-I . . ."

"Say it, Sasuke" the man purred into Sasuke's ear.

"N-Naruto . . . " Sasuke froze when he realised what he had just said,

"I-I'm sorry," he said,

The chuckle was back and Sasuke felt a twinge of fear. He then felt a strange sensation at his entrance.

"W-What's that?" He asked, trying to move away from it but the stranger shoved it in which made Sasuke shout out in pain.

"Sshh, it'll be alright. You'll feel good soon" the man explained,

Sasuke didn't like it. The object felt cold and and slippery inside him. He eventually got used to the intrusion but then the object started a low buzzing.

"Ah," Sasuke gave a low moan.

"Want me to turn it higher?" The stranger asked and before Sasuke could answer, the man put the object on the highest setting, causing vibrations to be sent all around Sasuke's lower regions. He writhed in pleasure and a particular movement moved the toy so that it was buzzing against his prostate.

"Ah! Oh . . . My . . . God!" Sasuke moaned loudly while thrusting his hips. He wanted more friction on his erection and he growled in frustrated when none came.

"Impatient, are we?" The voice asked, Sasuke could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Please! Ah!" Sasuke whimpered when all motion of the toy ceased.

"Now, now. I thought you wanted more?" The man asked with a hint of mockery,

The object was removed and Sasuke felt the blunt tip of the strangers thick shaft at his opening. Sasuke began to tremble.

"P-Please, I d-don't want this," Sasuke stated as he felt tears form in his eyes, "I want Naruto. I belong to Naruto. I love Naruto!"

The blindfold was removed as tears fell down Sasuke's cheeks. He blinked away the droplets and his pupils focused to reveal the smiling face of Naruto.

"You finally said" stated Naruto,

"You . . . You . . . You're such an asshole!" Sasuke shouted, "How could you do this? To prove a fucking point?! Fuck you!"

"Sasuke, calm down" Naruto comforted, "I'm sorry, I really am but I also really wanted you to hear you say it"

"Why couldn't you have let me say it in my own time?" Sasuke asked lightly,

Naruto looked at him guiltily, "To be honest . . . I didn't think of that" and he pulled out that idiotic grin that everyone loves.

"You're such an idiot" Sasuke said with a light laugh,

Naruto bent down to give him a sensual kiss. It started off light but soon turned into something fiery and passionate.

Naruto slowly pushed his erected member inside Sasuke's anticipating hole.

"Ah, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, a faint groan from Naruto heard in his ear.

Naruto began to retreat reluctantly and pushed in again, trying desperately to control the urge to ram into Sasuke.

Sasuke began getting impatient, "Naruto . . . Untie my legs,"

Naruto complied and as soon as his legs were, Sasuke gripped his hips and forced Naruto to go deep inside him.

"Oh!" They both exclaimed,

"F-Faster!" Sasuke begged and Naruto wasted no time in complying. He thrusts became wild and frantic then he gave a particular hard jab to Sasuke's prostate, causing him to arch back and cry in pleasure.

"N-Naruto! U-Untie my ha-hands!" He yelled and while still rapidly moving, Naruto managed to untie his hands.

Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, moaning into his ear.

"God! You're so tight!" Naruto grunted, pounding harder into Sasuke.

"Naruto . . . I'm . . . I'm gonna . . ." Sasuke began to cry,

Naruto began pumping Sasuke's erection in time with his thrusts, all the while chanting quietly "Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . . Sasuke"

With a scream, Sasuke came. Long spurts of come covering both of their chests and stomachs.

The clenching of Sasuke's entrance brought Naruto to his own orgasm and with a satisfied roar, Naruto emptied inside of him.

They both began to pant for breath.

Eventually, Naruto withdrew from Sasuke's heat. His seed spilling out of his hole.

"That is so sexy" Naruto whispered,

"Pervert . . ." Sasuke muttered. Naruto let out a small laugh and cuddled closer to Sasuke, kissing his shoulder lightly.

"Naruto?" Asked Sasuke,

"Mm?" Replied a tired Naruto,

". . . I love you . . ." Sasuke muttered, so quietly that Naruto almost didn't hear him.

"Say it again" asked Naruto, now fully awake,

"No, Dobe. You should've been listening" answered Sasuke, who closed his trying to ignore the shouting idiot behind him.

"Eh? Sasuke? Come on . . . Say it again . . . Please . . . Please! Sasuke? Oi?!"

And for the rest of the night, Sasuke slept in bliss while Naruto . . . Well, His pleas were a complete waste of time but, because it's Naruto, he never takes the hint.


End file.
